Generally, a liquid crystal display device includes a thin film transistor substrate, a color filter substrate, and a seal member for bonding the two substrates together. The color filter substrate includes color filters provided in a display region, and the periphery of the display region is a non-display region. The color filters are formed in accordance with the contours of display panels, and the seal member is disposed in the non-display region where the color filters are not disposed (for example, see Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-152310).
In the above-described conventional configuration, there has been a problem of further improving production efficiency. That is, in order to realize the above-described configuration, since it is necessary to individually prepare masks for forming color filters in accordance with the contours of display panels having different sizes, there has been a problem of further improving production efficiency.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described problem, and an object thereof is to further improve the production efficiency of a liquid crystal display device.